


Игра втёмную

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Тройничок, лифт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Очень сложные взаимоотношения трёх человек легко разрешить. Достаточно застрять в лифте.
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Sergio Ramos, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić/Sergio Ramos, Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos





	1. Брат

Иван крутит в пальцах тюбик со смазкой. Самый маленький, который нашёлся в магазине. 

Брать? Не брать? 

Конечно, в первую очередь они друзья. Конечно, он надеется. И в сборной, и в клубах их подкалывают, записывая чуть ли не в супруги, а было-то всего несколько раз за эти одиннадцать лет. 

_Иван смотрит на хмельного улыбающегося Луку и чувствует, как его собственные губы расползаются в улыбке. Они празднуют всей командой победу, бутылки почти опустошены, и у Ивана кружится голова — но не от выпитого спиртного, которого было не так уж и много, а от ощущения мимолётности счастья. Лука подмигивает ему и кивком головы зовёт присоединиться, Иван отрицательно качает головой: петь сейчас ему не хочется — хочется сидеть в углу и смотреть. Вслед за Лукой его начинают звать товарищи по команде, и Иван предпочитает выйти из банкетного зала на воздух. Он смотрит на щербатый месяц и глубоко вдыхает ночную свежесть._

_— Сбежал? — слышит он знакомый голос за спиной._

_— Да! — признаётся Иван, оборачиваясь. — Побоялся, что если я присоединюсь, то вы все не выдержите конкуренции._

_— В пении мы без тебя справимся... — Лука смеётся и опирается спиной о стену, заложив руки назад. — А вот на поле..._

_Он смотрит, не отрывая взгляда, улыбаясь, и Иван чувствует, как у него начинают гореть уши — какое-то очень знакомое чувство откуда-то из детства, и Иван это понимает, как и то, что сейчас лучше свести всё к шутке или, дурачась, спеть на худой конец, страшно фальшивя, но он подходит к Луке, опирается ладонью о стену рядом с его головой и произносит:_

_— Это честь — играть с тобой... Быть с тобой..._

_Он закрывает глаза, понимая, что выставляет себя полным идиотом, и в этот момент чувствует ладонь на своей шее. Лука наклоняет его к себе и прижимается к его губам. Поцелуй выходит совсем не братский: Лука приподнимается на носочках, обхватывая шею Ивана, и тот ощущает его упругий язык, раздвигающий губы, скользящий по дёснам. Иван чувствует вкус вина и пьянеет ещё больше, запускает пальцы в светлые пряди, прижимается к Луке всем телом, впечатывая его в стену, и заводится сразу же, когда слышит в ответ шумный выдох с едва слышным стоном. Иван проводит руками по бёдрам Луки, прижимая его к себе ещё крепче, но тот отрывается от его губ, хватает за запястья и шепчет:_

_— Не здесь..._

Иногда Ивану кажется, что Лука приходит к нему, чтобы удержать. Не около себя — в команде. Очень уж совпадают эти немногие свидания с моментами сомнений Ивана. Потом Лука почти не выделяет его. Иван в отместку держится отстранённо, даже после общих побед не вешается на шею, хотя не может не подойти после поражений, особенно в Класико. 

Он решительно суёт тюбик в карман. В конце концов надеяться никто ему запретить не может. А нет — так они просто смогут насладиться авантюрой, вином и обществом друг друга.

Через два часа Иван идёт по коридору гостиницы, где остановилась команда Реала, и ловит себя на мысли, что старается как можно бесшумнее ступать по ковру, словно пробирается в стан врага.

Он подходит к двери с названным по телефону Лукой номером и, помедлив, стучит.


	2. Соперник

Серхио не хотелось смотреть на Ракитича. Чего он припёрся в самом деле? Лука вон аж светится. Ну, конечно, шалость удалась, блаугранас пробирается, как грёбаный Ромео к своей Джульетте. Все счастливы. Кроме третьего, который может испортить всё веселье и, разумеется, сделает это. Ракета, впрочем, выглядит несколько неуверенным. Примерно так же — неуверенным, но готовым к любому развитию событий — он выглядел в тот давнишний злополучный день после Класико, когда бланкос проиграли, а этот полез с утешениями почему-то не только к Луке, но и к нему, капитану, просравшему важнейший матч. Серхио тогда, уже выйдя из раздевалки, на волне адреналина затащил его в какую-то подсобку и... 

_— Серхио... не бесись... Я всего лишь хотел..._

_— Успокоить? — ухмыляется Серхио и, дёрнув Ивана к себе, впивается в его губы злым поцелуем._

_Удивительно, но тот не сопротивляется, отвечая, так же зло кусая его. Какое-то время они возятся, цепляясь пальцами за плечи друг друга, проводя ладонями по волосам, забираясь под рубашку — это больше похоже на противоборство на поле, а не на объятия. Иван прижимается к Серхио, и тот, возбуждаясь ещё больше, мнёт его задницу, ритмически двигаясь. Их члены трутся сквозь ткань брюк, в каморке становится нестерпимо жарко. Иван отрывается от Серхио тяжело дыша, на его носу выступают капельки пота, он облизывает покрасневшие губы, и это движение словно выбивает весь воздух из лёгких Серхио. Кончик языка между влажными губами выглядит настолько развратно, что он чувствует себя почти на грани и злится из-за этого ещё больше._

_— Хочешь успокоить меня, блаугранас? — шипит Серхио, с силой сжимает крашеные вихры Ивана и тянет его голову вниз, расстёгивая другой рукой брюки. — Действуй!_

_Иван опускается, кривя губы в улыбке. Серхио успевает подумать, что даже на коленях перед ним, со спущенными штанами, тот выглядит победителем. Это ощущение усиливается, когда Иван, не отрывая от него взгляда, смыкает губы вокруг головки члена и Серхио, крепко сжав зубы и покачнувшись, опирается спиной о стену и запрокидывает голову, вскинув руки, закрыв глаза и шумно втянув воздух._

В общем, с тех пор он старался с Иваном пересекаться по минимуму, ограничиваясь формальными объятиями и позорно сбегая к своим под удивлённым взглядом Луки.


	3. Друг

— Мы снова в одном номере, — сообщает Серхио, с необыкновенно довольным видом притянув Луку к себе и целуя его в лоб.

Лука вздыхает и кисло улыбается в ответ. Не то чтобы он против, но последнее время Серхио всё больше забывает на людях, что такое личное пространство: он может с лёгкостью сгрести Луку в охапку на тренировке, облапав, с шутками повалить на газон. Так делали многие — Лука принимал правила игры, хотя предпочитал сам выступать инициатором объятий, но у Серхио это получается с особенным вожделением. Лука может объяснить почему и твёрдо уверен, что дело заключается в том самом вечере, когда их впервые поместили в один номер и он решил, что проще уступить...

_— Блядь, на хера нам столько спиртного, если пить всё равно нельзя... — бурчит Серхио, открывая холодильник._

_Он включает телевизор, щёлкает каналы, похлопав ладонью по дивану, проверяет его мягкость и, удовлетворённо хмыкнув, валится на кровать. Лука, у которого от быстрой череды этих движений чуть не кружится голова, выходит на балкон, прикрыв за собою раздвижные двери. Впрочем, закрытыми они остаются недолго: через минуту на балконе появляется Серхио, который становится рядом, обняв Луку за плечи и уткнувшись носом в затылок._

_— До ужина успеем разобрать вещи и сделать пробежку... — говорит Серхио, щекоча дыханием и проводя большим пальцем по шее под волосами._

_Лука ёжится и мягко отстраняется._

_— Не нравится? — поворачивает его к себе Серхио, ухмыльнувшись. — Я заметил, тебя часто передёргивает, когда кто-нибудь сзади в волосы лезет... У тебя там что эрогенная зона?_

_— Да, — честно отвечает Лука и улыбается._

_— О... — Серхио теряется и тут же убирает руку. — Извини..._

_Лука удовлетворённо хмыкает: честность и открытая улыбка часто обезоруживают и его друзей, и врагов. Вот и в этот раз случается так, как он рассчитывает. Не учитывает он только одного: Серхио теперь лупит по рукам всех, кто тянется к волосам на шее Луки, но со своими пальцами ему совладать очень трудно. Завершается всё тем, что перед игрой в настольный игрушечный футбол, который стоит в холле отеля и за которым они коротают время перед ужином, Серхио говорит:_

_— Если моя команда победит, позволишь мне прикоснуться к твоей эрог... ну... там... к волосам..._

_— А если победит моя команда? — интересуется Лука, занимая свою позицию у стола._

_— Не еби мне мозги, — фыркает Серхио. — Когда это Хорватия выигрывала у Испании?_

_— 21 июня 2016 года, — отвечает Лука и совершает первый удар по игрушечным воротам._

_— Сука, — выдыхает Серхио и начинает активную контратаку._

_До ужина остаётся не так много времени, день, видимо, не хорватский, поэтому Лука проигрывает._

_Когда они возвращаются в номер, Серхио останавливается посреди комнаты и, скрестив руки на груди, выжидающе смотрит на Луку._

_— В какой позе ты предпочитаешь это сделать? — насмешливо спрашивает Лука. — Мне стоять, сидеть?_

_— Лежать, — отвечает Серхио, кивнув на диван._

_Лука устраивается, уткнувшись носом в диванную подушку, и отводит волосы с шеи — так в фильмах обычно делают с теми, кто ложится под нож гильотины. Спустя мгновение он чувствует, как Серхио осторожно прижимается к коже губами. Потом ещё. И ещё. Лука закрывает глаза. Поцелуи становятся всё увереннее и настойчивее, борода покалывает шею, заставляя Луку каждый раз вздрагивать и рывками вдыхать воздух, чувствуя разливающееся тепло, волнами идущее от затылка к низу живота. Лимит прикосновений по уговору давно исчерпан, но Лука молчит, прерывисто, со всхлипами дыша и вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в подушку, ерзая под тяжестью тела Серхио._

_— А признайся... — шепчет ему в затылок Серхио, отрывая ладони Луки от подушки и переплетая его пальцы со своими. — Ты ведь специально сегодня вечером продул..._

_— Да, — честно отвечает Лука, подставляя шею._

После этого вечера Лука всеми силами пытается делать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло, — мало ли что бывает между товарищами, а Серхио стремится всеми силами показать, что он этого вечера не забыл.


	4. Встреча, и сразу всё идёт как-то не так

Все трое сидят в номере вокруг журнального столика: Лука и Иван на узком диване — так, что ни о каком личном пространстве и речи быть не может, Серхио располагается напротив в мягком кресле. 

— Рад видеть тебя... — Лука ослепительно улыбается и обхватывает ладонью шею Ивана, глядя ему в глаза.

— Я тоже... — улыбается в ответ Иван, не отрывая взгляда от Луки, и осторожно кладёт руку ему на бедро, зарываясь большим пальцем в прореху рваных джинсов, чтобы прикоснуться к коже.

— А теперь целуйтесь... — хмыкает Серхио. Палец, движущийся по белой коже, выглядывающей из бахромы прорези, жутко его раздражает. В том, что это его возбуждает, он не признается и самому себе.

— Дай поцеловать тебя, брат... — бросив насмешливый взгляд на Серхио, говорит Иван, и Лука первым прижимается губами куда-то рядом с ухом.

Иван запускает другую руку ему в волосы, и Серхио не выдерживает:

— Я вам не мешаю?..

— Откровенно говоря... — начинает Иван, его рука незаметно скользит по бедру Луки вверх. 

Он смотрит на Серхио, и в его глазах читается продолжение фразы «Свалил бы ты отсюда, бланкос, а?» Серхио упрямо качает головой и показывает средний палец. 

— Не очень, — говорит Лука, отрываясь от Ивана, который бросает на него разочарованный взгляд. — Мы все могли бы отпраздновать встречу... Здесь...

— Здесь нельзя, — злорадно отзывается Серхио. — Тренер голову оторвёт.

— Можно в ресторан пойти, — пожимает плечами Лука.

Его рука по-прежнему лежит на шее у Ивана, большой палец поглаживает кожу под волосами, и Серхио начинает заводиться ещё больше из-за синхронности его движений с поглаживанием колена через прореху джинсов.

— Там народу много, — говорит Иван. — Может, на крышу? Там небольшая площадка должна быть, я помню этот отель. Она пустая обычно. 

— Отлично! — отвечает ему сияющей улыбкой Лука.

Он подхватывается, отрываясь от Ивана к неудовольствию последнего, и начинает бросать в пакеты бутылки со спиртным из бара и сгребать какие-то крекеры с конфетами со стола.

— Нужно взять пледы, — деловито говорит он.

— И что, — злобно спрашивает Серхио, — мы, как придурки, с пледами и пакетами, полными бухла, в лифте с кучей народа поедем?

Лука останавливается и задумывается.

— Можно на грузовом, — подаёт голос Иван. — Я на нём в прошлый раз и ездил. Там никого нет.

— Отлично! — воодушевляется Лука и снова бросается к пакетам.

— Можно вопрос?.. — склоняется к Ивану Серхио.

— Нет, — отвечает тот, тоже наклоняясь к нему и ослепительно улыбаясь.

— Сссука... — шипит Рамос. — Конечно, романтика! Ещё телефоны нужно оставить, чтобы нашу идиллию никто не нарушил случайным звонком.

— Всё готово, идём! — Лука тянет их обоих за руки, поднимая с места.

Иван смеётся, хватает пакеты, вручает один из них Серхио и направляется к выходу.

— Стойте!.. — говорит Лука, опережая его и осторожно выглядывая в коридор. — Никого...

Они идут к грузовому лифту как ни в чём не бывало, чтобы не привлечь внимания камер, Лука нажимает на кнопку, и все трое проскальзывают в раздвинувшиеся дверцы.

— На самую верхнюю жми, — говорит Иван, крепко обхватывает пакеты и прислоняется к стене, толкая бедром Серхио в сторону, чтобы расположиться удобнее.

— Без тебя не разберёмся... — бормочет Серхио и несильно поддаёт носком лакированной туфли Ивану под колено.

— Совсем ебанулся, Рамос? — наклоняется к нему Иван и тут же резко толкает плечом.

Серхио, не удержавшись, отлетает к двери, ударяется о неё, слышится звон бутылок, и лифт зависает между этажами.

— Отлично, — закатывает глаза Иван и ставит пакеты на пол, Серхио следует его примеру. — И что теперь?

— Да ладно, починят быстро... — Лук жмёт на кнопку вызова диспетчера.

Все прислушиваются. Тишина. Лука подавляет смешок: застрять в лифте такой компанией не каждый день удаётся. 

— Нужно позвонить, и нас вытащат... 

Пока он договаривает, гаснет свет. Все шуршат, шаря по карманам, и Рамос сладким голосом интересуется: 

— А чья это была светлая идея — оставить телефоны в номере?

— Твоя, — немедленно отвечает Иван, не любящий темноты. — Вот же блядь...

— Можно, конечно, поорать, мол, спасите-помогите... — с сомнением говорит Серхио. — Но я лично себя таким идиотом выставлять не намерен. Так и вижу заголовки в газетах «Капитан Реала и два каких-то хорвата застряли в грузовом лифте отеля».

Серхио совсем рядом слышит хихиканье Луки и его голос:

— Спокойно! Кричать пока не будем. С голоду мы не помрём... От жажды тоже... Сейчас пледы расстелим, можно и прилечь, места полно.

Он чувствует, как чьи-то ладони шарят по его груди, пытаясь нащупать руки.

— Серхио... — раздаётся у его уха, и он чуть не подпрыгивает от такого близкого дыхания. — Пледы у тебя?..

— У меня... — отвечает он и обхватывает Луку за плечи — судя по субтильности, это может быть только он. — И штопор в кармане...

Ему лезут в карман, и Серхио думает, что будет очень неловко, если штопор спутают с его стояком.

— А вино где? — Голос Ракитича звучит совсем не с той стороны, и Серхио задумывается, чья рука только что хозяйничала в его штанах.

— У тебя, — отзывается он, решив, что, пожалуй, сейчас это неважно. — В пакетах на полу посмотри, тьфу, то есть пошарь, если найдешь...

Кое-как они расстилают на полу пледы, откупоривают на ощупь бутылки и передают их друг другу, отпивая прямо из горлышка и путаясь в руках и ногах.

— Неплохое вино, но определить не могу, какое... — подаёт голос Иван.

— Куда тебе... — хмыкает Серхио. — Ты же не испанец...

— А у меня коньяк...

— Лука... Ты это... Не налегай... А то твоих хмельных хорватских танцев лифт точно не выдержит... 

— Да ладно, Серхио... Когда такое было?

— На прошлой неделе.

— Он ещё и поёт...

— Иван, скотина, ты же говорил, что тебе это нравится! 

— Никогда я этого не говорил... 

— А ещё брат... Иуда...

— Ничего, пусть поёт, — может, нас тогда услышат и отсюда вытащат. О, мне тоже коньяк теперь попался... Иван... Можно вопрос?..

— Нет.

— А какого хрена тебя в прошлый раз на крышу понесло? — голос Серхио сочится ядом. — С кем тогда романтики захотелось?

— А тебе какое дело?

— Просто интересно... Ты каждому в Реале отсасываешь или выборочно?

— Заткнись, сука.

— У тебя это отлично получается, до сих пор помню...

— Иван... — раздаётся голос Луки и булькающий звук коньяка. — Можно вопрос?

— Нет! Лука... Я... просто...

— Ладно... Я понял... Иван... Не надо меня сейчас там трогать...

— Где? — раздаётся смешок Серхио. — В эрогенной зоне? Под волосами? Можешь трогать, Иван: если на хорватское пение нас не прибегут спасать, то на такие стоны точно отреагируют...

— Лука?

— Ну, что? Лука, Лука... Заладили... Вино у нас ещё осталось?

— Держи...

— Блядь, это опять коньяк! Чья рука снова мне в волосы лезет? Иван?

— Это не я...

— Серхио?

— Это не я.

— Придурки. Хватит ржать. Дайте крекеров.

— Можно вопрос? — Голос Серхио слаще мёда.

— Нет! — одновременно отвечают Иван и Лука с набитым ртом.

— Ну и ладно... Просто хотел спросить, кто из вас сверху...

— Когда как... — хрустит крекерами Лука, и все заходятся смехом, хлопая друг друга наугад ладонями и пиная.


	5. Лифт, и всё правильно

Хмель вроде не слишком и ощущается, но все равно происходящее будто понарошку, будто не с ними, а непроницаемая темнота и зависшая кабина лифта выключают их из реальности, отменяя и прошлое, и будущее. Иван безошибочно определяет принадлежность ладони, ложащейся ему на шею — эту манеру властно прихватывать за загривок не перепутаешь. Вряд ли сейчас Серхио не знает, чья кожа горит под его пальцами: прическа Луки, пусть даже и пострадавшая от встречи с парикмахером, даёт свои преимущества в их тактильной угадайке. Иван наклоняет голову, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. Тогда, в подтрибунке все было быстро, грубо и ошеломительно страстно, не говоря о том, что совершенно неожиданно. Теперь... Теперь любопытно, до каких пределов они все готовы дойти. 

На какое-то время в лифте воцаряется молчание, которое постепенно наполняется прерывистым дыханием и шуршанием. Темноту прорезает первый стон. Иван не может понять чей, не присягнёт, что не его собственный. Возня рядом заставляет его вспомнить многочисленные объятия Луки со своим капитаном, то, как он вис на Серхио, бесстыже обвивая всеми конечностями. Иван отрывает от себя чьи-то руки и пытается отодвинуться, отползти, пусть развлекаются, однако не учитывает своей уязвимости, вставая на колени: спереди его обнимает Лука, целует, отрываясь только, чтобы прошептать: «Заносчивый мудак, засунь свою гордость...», а сзади оказывается Серхио, чуть толкает так, что Иван подается вперёд и падает на локти, подминая Луку, а Рамос прижимается, придерживая за бедра, мурлыча: «Ну ты и шлюха, Ракитич, не останавливайся на достигнутом...»

Лука тянется к Серхио и буквально сдирает с него рубашку, дробный стук оборванных пуговиц сменяется звуком падения чего-то более тяжёлого. Серхио отстраняется, хлопает ладонью по полу и смеётся. 

— Это древний mp3-плеер... Сегодня на барахолке купил... — поясняет он.

Включает: самая подходящая музыка для безумной ночи — сентиментальное фламенко.

Лука подвисает, выпадая из происходящего. Удивительные ощущения, когда по телу бродят сразу четыре руки и трудно сказать, где нежные прикосновения Ивана, а где требовательные — Серхио. Или наоборот. Голова лежит на коленях. Чьих? Неважно. Над головой кажется целуются и, не отрываясь, стаскивают с него одежду. Он лениво протягивает руку, треплет по небритой щеке, щека льнет к его ладони. Слышно тяжёлое дыхание. Сам Лука скорее расслаблен. Но что-то царапает внутри и пальцы, которые уже скользят меж его ягодиц, тут ни при чем. Он приподнимается. 

— Ммм, я понимаю, странный вопрос... — он сам слышит, что голос делано веселый, но смущение все равно ощущается. — А смазки ни у кого не завалялось?

— У меня есть! — отвечают хором Иван и Серхио и хором же ржут.

В его ладонь тут же суётся тюбик и презерватив.

— Кобели. Оптимисты... — бурчит Лука, пытаясь выпутаться из непонятно чьих рук, наконец понимая, что не так. 

Ему не нравится, не хочется быть призом, кубком, вожделенной наградой. Что они вообще возомнили себе. Оба.

— У меня условие.

Музыкальная композиция заканчивается, повисает тишина. Лука явно ставит в тупик темноту перед глазами, наполненную дыханием и чмокающими звуками, о происхождении которых он предпочитает не задумываться.

— Условие? Почему нет? — это Серхио, Иван по обыкновению старается не проявлять инициативу, выжидая.

— Тогда так. Все это, конечно, здорово... — ха, он ставит условия, одновременно выпутывается из спущенных наполовину штанов, сидя голой задницей на пледе. — Но давайте сначала вы. А я присоединюсь. Может быть. Не хочу чувствовать себя колбасой в сэндвиче.

Кабина снова наполняется звуками фламенко, темнота присвистывает на два голоса, слышен шлепок по руке и шепот: «Кто тебе сказал, что ты сверху?» Лука улыбается, зная, что улыбка выходит хищной, — хорошо, что темно. 

— Но ты же ничего не увидишь?.. — опять Рамос: практичность, это про него, но он зря недооценивает Ракету, голос Серхио прерывается в конце фразы, где-то на знаке вопроса длинным стоном. 

Лука подвигается на звук и совсем тихо, для себя, говорит: «Зато почувствую и, может быть, решу...» Он протягивает руки, касаясь уже сплетённых тел и на ощупь оценивает живую скульптуру. О, коленно-локтевая — возбуждающе... В паху ноет, стояк такой, что самому удивительно. Вся ситуация наконец стала исключительно интересной. Он поглаживает, где придется, напряженные мышцы, влажные от пота. Они пока почти не двигаются, и Лука, ухмыляясь, думает, что знает, чего ему хочется. Встает, ведя рукой по коже, чтобы не потеряться, обходит композицию и опускается на колени за чьей-то спиной. Чувствует движение, слышит резкий выдох сквозь зубы и неидентифицируемый шепот: «Тшшш, я аккуратно, расслабься», выдавливает немного смазки из отвоеванного тюбика и, разводя чужие ягодицы, вводит пальцы внутрь, дождавшись толчка и встретив движение на излете так, что тот, кто стоит перед ним, буквально насаживается на пальцы. Стон сразу делает все определеннее — Иван, только он издает такие звуки. Лука мысленно жмет себе руку: он ставил на такую раскладку — Серхио слишком самоуверен.

Лука проталкивает пальцы глубже, подстраиваясь под ритм, стоны, хотя и затыкаемые поцелуями, становятся громче и несдержаннее. Лука шарит по пледу в поисках презерватива, натягивает его, кладёт ладони на потную спину Ивана, сдерживая движения, сводя их на нет, и, ощущая дрожащие мышцы под руками, осторожно входит в него.

— О, бож... же... — выдыхает Иван, подаётся назад и тут же чувствует, как его бёдра обхватывает заведённая назад рука Серхио, который дёргает его к себе.

Требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы уловить ритм обоих — и фламенко, раздающееся из плеера, помогает в этом. Шлёпанье влажных тел и стоны вплетаются в музыку, которая, кажется, уже бежит по венам, подгоняя кровь, становится всё жарче, и Лука в этой космической распаляющейся темноте, наполненной звуками чччёрт... о гос... господи... да... сильнее... да... пожа... пожалуйста... прикоснись ко мне... о да... о божжжее перестаёт понимать, кому принадлежат эти фразы, всхлипы и громкое дыхание. Гитарные переборы ускоряются, заставляя переплетённые тела двигаться быстрее гос... поди, — всхлипывает кто-то, — я сейчас... о боже!.. на самой высокой ноте Ивана под ним выгибает, Лука вбивается в него всё сильнее, Серхио издаёт рык сквозь сжатые зубы, и они затихают вместе с композицией на плеере. Колени дрожат, руки не слушаются, локти подгибаются, и Лука падает на обнажённые тела, чувствуя поцелуи на своей коже и прикосновения влажных ладоней.

Некоторое время слышно только прерывистое дыхание, потом раздаётся хриплый срывающийся голос Ивана.

— Кажется, я преодолел боязнь темноты...

— Поздравляю тебя, — подаёт голос Лука. — Коньяк у нас там ещё остался?


	6. Эпилог

— Выключите свет... — сонно бормочет Серхио куда-то в живот Ивану. 

Лука прыскает и пытается нашарить свои джинсы — как назло попадаются бутылки, края пледа, любые предметы одежды, причем чужие, и даже использованный — фу — презерватив. Пришлось встать. Иван и Серхио уже с непроницаемыми лицами роются в шмотках поодаль друг от друга. Лука думает, что было бы занятно, если бы двери разъехались и за ними обнаружились ничего не подозревающие постояльцы или еще хуже — весь Реал во главе с тренером. Смех смехом а воображаемые картины заставляют шевелиться быстрее, джинсы тут же находятся, как и рубашка. Через пару минут все на ногах, полностью готовы и с наглухо захлопнутыми ртами. Вовремя: лифт начинает двигаться, останавливается спустя несколько секунд, и двери распахиваются — слава богу — в пустой коридор. 

Серхио решительно выходит, Иван машинально делает пару шагов ему вслед, его останавливает только негромкое: 

— Тебе ниже... нам в номер, а тебе — домой… наверное...

— В душ. Мне срочно надо в душ.

— Так можешь к нам... — Спина Серхио напрягается. — О... Наверное, не стоит… Тогда... до встречи?

Рукопожатие, объятия и ухмылка Ивана: 

— Ну, ты, если что, зови... Вина на крыше попить или еще что, только предупреди, что брать, — улыбка становится совсем уж чеширской. — Этому павлину, — кивает он на Серхио, — скажи, что неплохо вышло... И «до свидания» передай.

— Пока... — Серхио не оборачивается, поднимая руку в прощальном жесте. 

Уши его пылают.


End file.
